User blog:MP999/MP999's Music Market
I feel like a really important part of a good Death Battle is the music, because it's crucial to understanding the mood of the fight, and just what's at stake. It's no fun watching Character X get into a mighty clash with Character Y if there isn't any epic soundtrack! So I had the probably-not-that-genius idea of making a blog post dedicated solely to music to use in battles. The idea is to post links to music and sort them under genre, or style, or whatever. Some parts of battles need slow buildups, some need fast-paced action, some need more atmospheric background noise for before the battle, and some need Rules of Nature. Now, I chose the name "Market" for alliteration. This isn't a scenario where one piece of music can be claimed by one user, and that's it. This is where you can go to see what music people like, and hopefully find something to compliment your battle. Hopefully from this blog, I can find some music for Kabal Vs Kuro and Emma Frost Vs Greed. The way it works is that you guys can comment battle music (I'd prefer if you linked to a youtube video in your comment), and I'll put it up here, sorting it by category. Please be sure to include the artist as well as the name of the song. Due to copyright issues, you may also have to add stuff like the year it was produced, where it came from, and the like. I'll wait for an admin to get to me on that. At the beginning of every month, I'll take the comments and add them to the post so that people aren't always fishing through the comments. Lets start with some music I like, and hopefully it can grow from there. Lets also try to stay away from songs with actual lyrics (Thunderstruck, Detroit Rock City, ect.) unless they have instrumental versions or you're SURE they could be a good backing soundtrack. Again, Rules of Nature. Also, to keep this from getting too crowded, lets try and stay away from music for the character analysis or the results of the battle. Ambient Background Music * Snowpeak from Twilight Princess (K. Kondo) * High Hopes (Pink Floyd) Intro Only Suspensful Music * Destroyed Skyworld from Kid Icarus Uprising (Y. Koshiro) * Mello's Theme B from Death Note (H. Taniuchi) Slow-Paced Fight Music * Polemos from Killer Instinct (M. Gordon). Medium-Paced Fight Music * Thanatos from Soul Calibur IV (Eminence Symphony Orchestra) * Save the World from Undertale (T. Fox) -''Desert Croc'' Fast-Paced Fight Music * Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising (J. Christopherson) * It Has To Be This Way from Metal Gear Rising (J. Christopherson) * Eternal Mind (Armoury) Intro Only * Boss Medley (Kirby) from Super Sm4sh Bros (K. Kondo) -''Quantonaut'' Epic Music * Flight from Man of Steel (H. Zimmer) * El Dorado (Two Steps From Hell) * Helicarrier from the Avengers (A. Silvestri) * Now And Forever (Xandria) Intro Only * Tales of the Electric Romeo (Immediate Music) * One Punch Man Main Theme (Nae0000) -''Judgement-Cut'' Sad Music * You And I, Unfulfilled Feelings (T. Sahashi) Happy/Victory Music * Moment of Victory (J. Wright) * If Elephants Could Fly (M. Warner) Comical Music *The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley from Super Sm4sh Bros. (K. Kondo) *UN Owen Was Her from Touhou Mangekyou Memories of Phantasm (Unknown) -''Judgement-Cut'' Multiple/Other Categories * Sanctuary! from Hunchback of Notre Dame (A. Menken, S. Schwartz). * Solaris Phase 2 from Sonic 06 (T. Ohtani) * Charge of the Rohirrim from the Lord of the Rings (H. Shore) * Sanctus Immortale (Immediate Music) Category:Blog posts